custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Soul (Great Culling Alternate Universe)
A Soul is an object in the Great Culling Alternate Universe. Description Souls are objects constructed by Baelzebus initially intended for the Matoran. Once transplanted into an organism, they instill qualities of personality, emotion, and morality. A soul consists of three parts: One of moral Light, another of moral Darkness, and a third part called the Will or "spirit". The Will functions as the source of the soul's abilities, and it cannot function without it. The light and dark elements of the soul become stronger as the soul-bearer makes choices that are good or evil. For instance, souls of those who make objectively evil decisions have a stronger moral Darkness to them. Eventually, one side can completely consume the other. The body of the host of a soul forms a relationship with it, eventually to the point that the untimely removal of the soul can cause severe shock and eventually death. Upon natural death, the soul of an organism travels to the Red Star, where it finds the rebuilt body and inhabitants it once more. Souls are largely incompatible with Antidermis; as such, the Makuta have no souls. The Spear of Soul Fission can split a soul into two halves, one light, one dark, with their own halves of the Will. This also splits the host being into two entities, respectively, much like the Spear of Fusion. History Shortly after the launch of the Matoran Universe, due to Velika's tampering, the Matoran gained true sentience. Concerned that this would be a problem, Mata Nui created an entity to watch over the Matoran and determine if their newfound sentience would be a threat. This entity became known as Baelzebus. Baelzebus observed the Matoran, and determined that they needed a guiding light to keep them in check. Thus, Baelzebus invented what became known as the Soul, an indestructible essence that would exist inside the Matoran and persist long after their bodies expired. Souls would be made of one part darkness, one part light, and one part Will or "spirit", and would act as a measure of a Matoran's actions, becoming more good or more evil based on their decisions. This would establish a sense of good and evil in the Matoran population, with a strong universal emphasis on doing objectively good things and being good people. Bad souls would be easier to distinguish, as those with bad souls would become bad people, and thus more obvious as threats. Baelzebus then decreed that the Toa, which could be created from Matoran, and the Turaga would also have Souls, as would any other entities created by Mata Nui. The Makuta were the exception, as their Antidermis origins made them incompatible with the soul's construction, as well as Rahi. Baelzebus would travel the Matoran Universe, installing souls in its inhabitants. After a short amount of time, Baelzebus noticed that the souls he gave the Matoran had formed an almost parasitic relationship with their host bodies, and that though the soul would survive removal, forcibly removing them would actually endanger the life of the host, eventually killing them. He also noted that the light and dark thirds of the soul, over time, could grow to consume the other, becoming totally independent. Baelzebus wondered if the two halves could function independently if they each had their own Will, and began experiments on splitting the soul into two fully functional halves, though he performed them only on souls that did not yet have a host body. Example Usage * Baelzebus's creation of the soul and installation of them in sentient beings of the Matoran Universe. Known Users * Baelzebus Trivia * The souls of the Great Culling Alternate Universe are different from the concepts of Spirits in the Core Universe. * As a result of the Time Slip, most denizens of the Matoran Universe do not remember being given souls. * Souls allow the host organism to feel affection, and even love other organisms. * The Kanohi Iden in the Great Culling Alternate Universe allows the Soul to leave the body, but maintains a tether of lifeforce between the two. This tether can be broken by certain beings or powers, or by the soul going past a set distance between it and the body, at which point the body will begin to die from shock of separation.